T&F Sudrian Pals - Fun in the Sun!
by Scrubb1910
Summary: Human TTTE Adventures - Join Thomas and his friends for a series of adventures in these fun action-packed stories! Watch as James surfs the biggest wave, Emily and Rosie discover a strange sea monster, Gordon trying to be the strongest in weight-lifting and Bill and Ben trying to make the biggest sandcastles in hopes of winning!
1. Wipe-Out for the Count!

**WIPE-OUT FOR THE COUNT**

 _Based on Blue Crushed by Kate Leth_

 _Written by Scrubb1910_

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. At Harwick Beach, Ryan and Mavis were invited to surf with Donald and Douglas.

"Hello, Twins!" chirped Ryan. He was wearing a pair of purple swim-shorts with yellow trim.

"Hey, boys," smiled Mavis. She was wearing a black and yellow lycra swim t-shirt and yellow bikini briefs.

Donald and Douglas were wearing wearing black and blue swim shorts.

"Hullo, there!"

Douglas had finished waxing his board.

"Dinna mind him," said Donald, "He's finished waxin' his board hoo he calls Roxanne."

"Really?" asked Ryan. Donald nodded.

"Roxanne's nae jest any board," Douglas spoke up, "She's verra special tae me!"

"Y'know whut the trouble with ye is?" asked Donald. "Ev'ry time ye name somethin', ye always get attached tae it! Folks might think ye're looney."

"Me? Looney? Ah'm not looney!" objected Douglas.

Just then…

"HEEEERRRRREEEE'SSSSS JAMES!"

Up rushed James wearing black sunglasses and red square-leg trunks.

"Well, hello-hello to you guys! How do you like my new surfboard?" He presented before them a big red surfboard.

"I didn't know you can surf, James," said Mavis.

"Who says I can't?" James smugly replied.

"Um...you do know how to surf, don't you James?" asked Ryan.

"Oh, of course," James answered instantly, "I've seen the twins do it so it's not that hard."

"Nae that hard?" asked Douglas, "it takes experience."

"Aye," agreed Donald. "Provided ya doon't lose yer shorts, right?"

"Dinna remind me!" snorted Douglas indignantly with embarrassment, "That can happen tae anybody!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's hit the waves!" James crowed and made his way to the beach. Mavis and Ryan decided to follow James with their own surfboards in case something went wrong.

The three friends all were enjoying themselves. Ryan and Mavis were doing alright, but James was struggling. He managed to keep himself balanced on his surfboard.

"Are you alright, James?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," said James trying to sound confident but was a bit embarrassed.

Mavis squinted her eyes and saw something in the distance.

"Looks like a giant wave coming toward us," she said.

James' eyes widened. "A giant wave...?"

"No mistake about that," said Ryan, "but as long as we all stick together, we'll be alright."

"Uh, yeah, good idea, Ryan" agreed James. Mavis could sense that James was sounding rather timid all of a sudden.

Ryan and Mavis were surfing under the biggest wave they could have ever imagined. Ryan, who was behind Mavis, was puzzled.

"Where's James?" he asked.

"He was here a minute ago," said Mavis.

But they soon found out!

"YO!"

They both looked up and saw James - he was having the time of his life.

"Woo-hoo! Here comes JAMES!"

"James! Are you alright?" called Ryan.

"Doing splendid, thank you!" James called back.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" called Mavis.

"I'm fine!" replied James. "Don't worry - I have everything under con- Whoa, hey! Ahhh!"

James suddenly lost his balance, fell off his surfboard, landed in the water and disappeared under the crashing wave much to Mavis and Ryan's surprise!

When James emerged to the surface, he hung onto his surfboard.

"Where am I? Ryan? Mavis? Hello…?" he called, but there was no reply. He was lost in the middle of the ocean miles away from his friends and Sodor.

"Oh, this is dreadful," sighed James miserably, "How will I ever get back to Sodor, now? They'll be wondering where I went. They probably think I'm dead and nobody will ever remember me..."

"There you are, James."

James suddenly looked up. "Who said that?" he asked without a moment's hesitation.

"It's me, Belle."

James turned around and it was Belle.

"Belle? How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" asked Belle.

"Get so tall," replied James.

Belle laughed. "I'm not tall. I'm standing on the sea-bed and you're not too far from shore."

James stood up and turned around. Then, he blushed with embarrassment, his face red as his swim trunks.

"Oh! Yes, I wondered where I got to," he answered sheepishly.

"Ryan and Mavis were worried about you, so they asked me to look for you," explained Belle.

"Gosh! I am lucky to have good friends who care about me," smiled James.

"I should think you do," said Belle, "now, let's get back to them and let them know you're safe."

Later, James with reunited with Mavis and Ryan.

"Thank goodness you're okay, James," Ryan sighed in relief.

Mavis was stern with James. "Why on earth would you try and hack it out there without knowing how?" she asked, "You could've gotten yourself hurt!"

"I did," moaned James, "my dignity, of course."

Donald and Douglas felt rather sorry for James.

"Actually, I think ye did alreet oot there," said Donald.

"Aye," agreed Douglas, "e'en though ye did nae know hoo, ye really had brillig guts 'n' nerves to surf the biggest wave up yonder."

"Thank you," smiled James, starting to cheer up.

"I tell ye wut," said Douglas, "me 'n' Roxanne," he pointed at his surfboard, "we can give yez some tips. Wut dae ye say?"

"That would be a good idea," said Ryan.

"Yeah, you'll surf like a pro," added Mavis.

"They're right," put in Belle, "you could learn a lot from Douglas."

James thought for a moment, then he put out his hand and said, "You've got yourself a deal!" And he shook hands with Douglas.

"Put it there, man!" smiled the Scottish Twin.

Everyone all smiled and agreed.

"Wait - who's Roxanne?" James suddenly asked.

"Och, nae-one in particular," whispered Donald, pointing his thumb at Douglas and winking at him. James understood what he meant.


	2. Hot Heels

**HOT HEELS**

Based on 'Too Hot to Handle' by Laura Hooper Beck

Written by Scrubb1910

One hot sunny day at Harwick, it was the day of the Crustacean Sponsorship. Emily, James, Rebecca and Gordon were helping Henry and Molly organize it. James was wearing his bright red square-leg trunks, Emily was wearing a dark green bikini, Molly was wearing a yellow tankini, Rebecca was wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit, Gordon was wearing bright blue brief trunks and Henry was wearing green board shorts.

"Thank you all so much for you help, everyone," smiled Molly.

"Not a problem," beamed Emily, "I hope the crabs like these outfits I made for them."

"With a little help from me, of course," grinned James. "Now, to get them on..."

"Be careful. Don't let the crabs pinch you," Emily warned.

"Course not!" huffed James, "That'll never happen to me. I'm always careful." But as he was about to put an outfit onto a crab, it began to snap its claws at him. He quickly moved his hand away from it. James took hold of a stick and began to hold it before the crab. The crab pulled it from his hand and began waving it at a very surprised James.

"Two can play at that game," seethed James and he took hold of another stick. Then, a very strange sword-fight between James and the crab took place.

"En garde!" he said as the surreal duel began.

"James can't get enough of The Three Musketeers," muttered Gordon loftily.

"Well, what can you expect? It is his all-time favourite book," said Emily. Then, she, Molly, Rebecca and Gordon couldn't help but laugh. Henry, on the other hand, decided to help away from the crabs.

"How about I get us a snack?" he announced, "We've plenty of time before we start."

"Okay, good idea," said Rebecca.

"James is still at it, isn't he?" Molly whispered to Emily.

"Yes!" giggled Emily, "they're still going! He'll work up quite an appetite, I bet!"

James was much too busy sword-fighting (or, at least, stick-fighting) with the crab.

"I'll be back before it starts," promised Henry.

Later, Henry had bought six snow cones for the others. He paid and had just left carrying the tray when he came across a little boy with his mother. He was tucking into his snow cone when he accidentally spilt it and it fell on the floor. Henry felt sorry for him.

"Cheer up," he said, kindly, and offered one of the cones to him.

"Thank you," said the boy who smiled as he happily took the cone.

"A pleasure," smiled Henry and he set off again with five snow cones.

But no sooner than he was on his way, a seagull swooped around him.

"Oh! Ooh-er! Shoo, shoo! Get away!" panicked Henry. The naughty seagull stole another snow cone. Now, Henry had four left.

"Oh, well," he sighed.

As he approached the beach again, he ran into another dilemma. The beach was rather crowded. Henry carefully made his way across the beachgoers. He held the tray over his head. Suddenly, he tripped up and another snow cone fell off the tray and it landed onto Toby's open hand. Toby was dozing and didn't realise what was going on. Henry carried on his way. Toby then woke up and yawned, but as he covered his mouth, he felt something cold splash onto it.

"Oh! Whatever is that?" he exclaimed. He looked up at the sky.

"The weather forecast said it was fine," he muttered sounding rather puzzled.

Henry now had three snow cones left. As he made his way across, he met Charlie riding a donkey.

"Come on, stubborn old mule!" said Charlie.

"Haven't you tried asking nicely?" suggested Henry.

"I tried that," answered Charlie, "but nothing much has happened."

Then, something happened - the mule began to follow Henry. It smelt one of the snow cones and began to lick it with its tongue.

"Hoy, stop it!" he scolded the donkey.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized to Henry.

Henry took the licked cone and gave a stick and string to Charlie. Charlie fashioned a feeding stick to the donkey and began to move.

"Thanks, Henry!" he called.

Next, with two cones, Henry came past a muscle beach area.

"Yo, Henry! Fancy a bit of weight-lifting?" asked Murdoch.

"Come join in, mate!" called Shane.

"Yeah, knock yerself out! But not literally," added Vinnie.

"Sorry, not today," said Henry, ""I'm helping the others with the Crab Sponsorship and I am getting snacks for them. Perhaps another day."

"Sounds fair," agreed Freida, "now, where is zat uzzer dumb-bell?"

"Who? Me?" asked Vinnie.

"Not you," answered Freida.

"What dumb-bell?" asked Henry, "I don't see any-"

But he was cut off by his sentence as he unintentionally stepped on it and began to slip and slide and roll on it. He tried desperately to keep his balance while still holding the tray.

Back at the stand, the others were getting rather bored.

"I wonder where Henry has got to," wondered James. He apparently got bored of duelling with the troublesome crab.

"He's taking his time all of a sudden," remarked Gordon, "he did say he won't be long, but unfortunately, he is."

Just then, they heard a yell and a loud thud in the sound.

"OOF!"

There, lying on the sand, was Henry, tired but triumphant.

"I'm back," he spluttered with sand around his mouth.

"About time, too!" huffed James.

"And I thought James was the only one who knew how to make an entrance," Gordon muttered. James rolled his eyes as he heard it.

"Are you alright, Henry?" asked Molly.

Henry picked himself up off the sand.

"Fine, just fine, thank you."

"Well, I say you've made it," said Rebecca, kindly.

"Barely! You'll never guess what I've been through to get these back before they melted," he grumbled.

"I can only imagine," said Gordon.

Emily was a little stressed after she put an outfit on the crab.

"I'd hate to say it, but these crabs are getting awfully..."

"Crabby?" asked James.

"Well...yes, I guess you can say that," said Emily.

"Aww...the poor things must be hot under the sun," said Molly, sweetly, "they could do with something to keep them cool."

Henry looked at them and the tray of the two remaining snow cones. Then, he took the unspoilt one and placed it in the crab-pen. The crabs scuttled toward it and they tasted it.

"That was kind of you, Henry," said Molly.

"I'm sorry, everyone," sighed Henry, "Now, I don't have enough to share."

"No worries, Henry," said Rebecca, "Be right back in a mo'..."

And she took to her heels and zoomed off. She returned with a fresh batch of six snow cones for everyone.

"Here we go! A fresh batch!"

"That was quick," said Gordon, amazed.

"And hold the sand," added James.

Even everyone had to laugh!


	3. Lost and Confound

LOST AND CONFOUND

Based on 'Lost and Found' by Kath Leth

Written by Scrubb1910

Thomas and Stanley were relaxing on the beach one day lounging. Thomas was wearing bright blue swim shorts and Stanley wore shiny silver short trunks.

"Nothing like Summer, eh, Stanley?" said Thomas.

"I'll say," agreed the Sudrian boy-next-door, "What could possibly happen?"

"Nothing I know of," answered Thomas, but he spoke too soon.

"Oh dear, where's it possibly gone?"

Thomas looked up as he heard that cry - it was Emily.

"Oh dear, something's not right," said Thomas

"Sounds like Emily's in trouble," said Stanley, rather worried. So, the two friends went over to investigate. Emily, wearing her dark green bikini, was looking for something.

"What's wrong, Emily?" he asked.

"I've lost one of my earrings," replied Emily, "I was re-applying my SPF sunscreen and when I laid back down, my earring had disappeared."

"I'm sure it can't have gone that far," reassured Stanley.

"Don't worry, Emily - we can help you find it," Thomas offered kindly.

"You would? Oh, thank you, boys," smiled Emily.

Thomas looked under Emily's towel.

"Not under here," he said.

Emily looked in her bag. "Not in here, either."

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," muttered Stanley, and indeed it was.

Daisy was wearing a wide-brimmed hat, a green string bikini and green sandals and holding a towel and a bottle of sunscreen. She was passing by when she saw the three.

"Hello? Lost something, have we?" she asked.

"Emily's ear-ring is missing, Daisy," explained Thomas, "Stanley and I are looking for it."

"Oh, that's too bad," Daisy sympathised, "I'd feel the same way if I lost something, too."

"You would?" asked Emily.

"Yes, Emily, darling," Daisy nodded.

Thomas and Stanley exchanged glances - they knew exactly how melodramatic Daisy could sometimes be!

Thomas, Stanley and Emily looked for the missing earring, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry, Emily," apologised Thomas and Stanley.

"No, I'm sorry," apologised Emily, "sorry for wasting your time."

"I tell you what," said Daisy, "I'll offer you a new pair of earrings. How does that sound?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, Daisy," said Emily, but as she was about to take the other ear-ring off, something fell down her shoulder and landed at her feet on the towel. There, right before everyone's eyes, with the missing earring!

"Cinders and ashes!" cried Thomas, "there it is!"

"I had a feeling that it wouldn't be far," smiled Stanley.

Emily felt embarrassed. "It must've gotten tangled in my hair," she said, sheepishly.

"Well, what do you know?" laughed Thomas. Emily managed a little smile. She even found the incident amusing!

For the rest of the day, everyone had a good time at the beach. From then on, Emily would always take off both her earrings and put them somewhere safe in her bag whenever she reapplied her SPF sunscreen.

 _ **I apologise if this is the shortest one in this series. Well, folks, I hope you are enjoying the Summertime Shorts based on the MLP: EQG shorts, but the rest of them are gonna be original stories, I promise you! Stay tuned as there are more coming right up!**_


	4. A Monster of A Time!

A MONSTER OF A TIME!

Based on 'Unsolved Selfie Mysteries' by Nina Daniels

Written by Scrubb1910

""Okay, guys! Say...Sunshine!"

Rosie, Emily, Molly and Mavis were all gathered around in a group together. Rosie, wearing a cherry-red tie-side bikini, held out her phone and took a picture of her and the other girls all roomed in together. Molly was wearing her yellow tankini, Emily was wearing her dark green bikini, this time with a chocolate brown sarong with gold trim tied around her waist. Mavis had her black lycra t-shirt and yellow bikini briefs. They all laughed happily. Just then, Molly noticed something.

"Just a minute, what's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" asked Rosie.

"That," said Molly, pointing at what appeared to be a black object in the distance.

"Probably a pesky fly," suggested Mavis.

"I can't see any buzzing around," said Rosie.

Salty and Porter were passing by.

"Ahoy, lassies!" he crowed.

"Ahoy, Salty!" called Rosie. "You'll never guess what we found in the background!"

And she showed him and Porter the sea monster.

"Blisterin' barracudas!" exclaimed Salty, "That there's a sea monster!"

"No way!" gasped Rosie, her eyes widened with wonder.

"Yes, way," replied Porter and nodded.

"We must've caught it on camera," said Mavis.

"A sea monster?" asked Molly. "Oh, I hope it's not scary."

Emily and Mavis were skeptical.

"Nonsense!" Emily scoffed, "There has to be a simple explanation behind it."

"Perhaps we should check it out," suggested Rosie.

"That would be a good idea," agreed Emily.

And so, Rosie and Emily went to investigate.

"Coming, Molly?" asked Rosie.

"Oh, I don't know," said Molly, earnestly, "That monster might turn out to be frightening."

"You're not scared of it, are you?" asked Rosie.

"What? N-no, I'm n-not!" Molly replied, sounding a little indignant.

"It's okay, Molly. You don't have to come along if you don't want to."

"I'll wait here with you," Mavis offered kindly, "how does that sound?"

"Um, well...okay, then," agreed Molly.

"Porter 'n' I, we'll try and lure it out," said Salty.

"'Scuse e a mo," said Porter and both men went to get a net and a harpoon.

Emily took off her sarong and placed it into her bag. Then, she and Rosie went into the water together and swam into the distance.

"I hope they'll be alright," murmured Molly.

Just then, Percy and Oliver showed up.

"Mavis? Molly? You haven't seen Prenderghast, have you?" asked Percy.

"Who?" asked Molly, "Never heard of him."

"Well, he has an orange mouth, yellow skin and feathers sticking out of his head and bottom and a hole around his tummy," explained Percy.

"Gosh!" exclaimed Molly, "You have an interesting friend, Percy!"

Mavis face-palmed herself and sighed.

"He's a duck," Oliver explained.

"Oh," said Molly, blushing with embarrassment.

"Of course, he is," said Percy, "but not just any duck - he's a buoyancy aid, too!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" laughed Molly.

"I did," answered Percy.

"And I've been helping him look for him," added Oliver.

Suddenly, they saw something coming towards them...it was Emily with something following behind her.

"Emily!" cried Molly, "Are you okay? Did you see the monster?"

"Monster?" Oliver was puzzled.

"What monster?" asked Percy.

Before Emily could explain, Salty and Porter had returned on the beach. Porter was making strange noises.

"What's Porter doing?" asked Mavis.

"He's performing a mating call," explained Salty, "That way, we can easily capture the monster! Look, it's working now!" And he pointed at the direction.

"Yipes! It's heading toward us!" shrieked Molly. Oliver jumped behind Mavis in fright.

"It's coming straight for us!" panicked Percy. "Then, it's going to gobble us up!"

"Have at ye, foul beast!"

Salty and Porter charged at it, Porter holding a net and Salty holding a harpoon.

"No, wait!" Emily shouted and ran after them.

Porter threw the net over what appeared to be something rising up toward them, but as Salty readied the harpoon…

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"It talked!" gasped Porter.

But Emily knew who the voice belonged to. It was Rosie. She took what appeared to be something covered in seaweed off her head.

"Looks like we've caught our monster," smiled Rosie.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," apologised Salty.

"Yeah, sorry," apologised Porter and he and Emily helped the net off Rosie.

"PRENDERGHAST!" Percy cried happily and he ran up to his duck floatie.

"Thank you so much, Rosie and Emily!"

"Oh, no prob, Percy," giggled Rosie.

Rosie gave it to him and he hugged it.

"Well!" chuckled Emily, "I knew there just was a simple explanation!"

Oliver was feeling rather embarrassed as was Molly, too.

"Fancy us being scared by that," muttered Oliver.

Molly just blushed. "Fancy us scared silly by that."

"Well, I'm just glad no-one got hurt, that's all I can say," said Salty.

"And there wasn't a monster after all," added Porter.

Everyone all laughed, except Percy who was still hugging his duck floatie.

"I knew you'd come back to me, Prenderghast."


	5. Buried Pleasure

BURIED PLEASURE

Written by Scrubb1910

"Why did I even agree to this?" groaned James.

"Cheer up, James," said Whiff, "at least you are doing your part for the community."

"Exactly," agreed Scruff, "so what are you moaning on about?"

James just rolled his eyes. The three were on the beach clearing up some rubbish and leftovers. James agreed to help, but he found it rather dull and regretted it. He'd rather be surfing or topping up his tan or playing volleyball with the others. Whiff was wearing dark green crocs, dark red swim-shorts and a dark green t-shirt. Scruff wore dark green swim shorts, a lime-green tank-top and black crocs. James was wearing his red square leg trunks and sandals.

"Junk, junk, junk! Everywhere you look, junk!" muttered James grumpily.

"It's not all junk, James," protested Scruff, "there is an old saying - one man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Treasure?" scoffed James, "There's already enough of it around here."

Duck arrived on the beach with his metal detector. He was wearing dark green swim-shorts, black sandals, a dark green surf shirt and a wide-brimmed panama hat with a flat crown.

"Hullo, Duck! Come to give us a hand, have you?" called James.

"Actually, I was just looking for lost objects," explained Duck, "that's why I brought my metal detector."

Then, James remembered what Scruff told and and then he had an idea to get the beach cleaned up quickly.

"Say, Duck...you don't suppose you could help us find some lost objects here; please?"

"Lost objects, James?" asked Duck.

"Oh, it might be more than that - why, you might found buried treasure!"

"Of course," said Duck, "I don't see a reason why not."

"Splendid!" said James, "Why, we might even find treasure!"

"Treasure?" asked Duck, "I'm sure there is something worth of value around here."

James smiled. He had managed to talk Duck into helping him, Scruff and Whiff.

As James cleared up, he found a bottle with a message in it. He pulled it out and inside it was a map. He read it to himself and then put in back in the bottle, thinking he was alone.

Within the hour, James managed to fill his sack with rubbish.

"Wow, James," said Whiff, "looks like we're nearly done for the day."

"And we couldn't have done it without Duck," said James, "if it wasn't for his metal detector, then we never would've gotten the beach cleared up."

Duck's ears pricked up. "Is that right?"

"Well," James answered, "I had a feeling it would take too long, and...I, well..."

"You said there was treasure, didn't you?" inquired Duck.

"Well... yes I did," said James, nearly blushing with embarrassment, "but Scruff was right - one man's trash is another man's treasure. Right?"

"Well, yeah, I did say something," said Scruff.

Just then, Duck found something with his metal detector. James dug it up with a shovel and hit something.

"What is it?" asked Scruff.

James and Duck lifted it out of the sand. It was a large chest.

"What do you think is inside?" asked Whiff.

"One way to find out," said Duck, and they opened the chest carefully with a twisted old fork made into a makeshift key. The four opened the chest to reveal…

"Junk!?" exclaimed James. "But - but - but...why can't it be gold or jewels or silver or anything?" he whined.

Duck couldn't help but smile.

"You were right, James - there really is buried treasure after all!"

"Humph!" James just frowned and folded his arms.

"Come on, let's get back to work," said Whiff, and he and Scruff went back to work. So did James.

"What a day I'm having," he sulked.

Later, James met up with Duck.

"I'm sorry I tricked you into helping clean up the beach," he said.

"Oh, that's alright," smiled Duck, "we did find some treasure after all. That chest was an antique so I got a good price on it."

"Oh, that's good," said James.

"But I can't take all the credit," he went on. "I told them I couldn't have done it without you, Whiff and Scruff."

James brightened at this. "Really? Oh...wow! That is such an honour! Mind you," he added, "I guess the greatest treasure of all is friendship."

"When you're right, James, you're right," smiled Duck.

And the two went to get some ice cream together.


	6. Mussel or Nothing

**MUSSEL OR NOTHING**

 **Written by Scrubb1910**

 _ **(Hello, folks! I am back with another in this series! Sorry if it has been so long as it is literally the end of August and the end of Summer this year, but here's one way to round off this month! The other two will be up, soon. Still, better late than never. So, enjoy!)**_

Henry and Gordon were at the muscle beach area. Murdoch, Vinnie, Freida and Shane were all there flexing and lifting weights. Henry was wearing his green board shorts and Gordon was wearing his bright blue brief trunks. Murdoch was wearing orange jammers, Freida was wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit, Vinnie was wearing dark blue and purple square-leg trunks and Shane was wearing a light green surf shirt and swim-shorts.

"So, how strong are you really, Henry?" asked Gordon, smugly.

"Well, I don't boast about it like you do, Gordon," huffed Henry.

"Me? Boastful?!" exclaimed Gordon. "How dare you?!"

"James is not the only boastful one, I'll have you know," remarked Henry.

"Guys, guys! There's only one way to settle this," said Murdoch.

"I agree!" boomed Gordon, "a weight-lifting challenge!"

"Count me in!" said Freida.

"Might as well," sighed Henry and Gordon.

Gordon proudly got onto the bench, laid on his back and put his hands on the weight. He took a deep breath and began to lift it. He gently pushed it up and lowered it down again and this he repeated.

The others all did the same, but Gordon needed a challenge.

"Heavier! I can lift much heavy than anyone," boomed Gordon.

"Are you sure?" asked Henry, "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Of course I won't!" boomed Gordon, "I am one of the strongest engineers on Sodor!"

More weight was added to Gordon's lift. The big engineer was straining and sweating, grunting and groaning and holding it with all his might. Then, there was trouble - Gordon's arms gave way and the weight was too much for him to handle. The weights trapped Gordon inbetween.

"Duh-hah!" he cried, "Get me out! Please, help!"

Henry wasted no time in helping Gordon, and neither did Murdoch. Vinnie, Freida and Shane all helped together.

Soon, they managed to free Gordon.

"Ooh, thank you," he managed to say, even though he was a little embarrassed. Then, in a quiet and abashed voice; "I'm sorry I was boastful."

"Ah, fugget about it," replied Vinnie.

"Ve live und learn," added Freida.

"Perhaps swimming might be something you are good at," suggested Henry, "You managed to outbest Spencer, Connor and Caitlin once."

Gordon thought for a moment, then he said, "You're right, Henry! I came on top in swimming, so that is what I intend to do!"

The others all couldn't help but laugh!

 _ **(Phew! Another chapter done and dusted. Stay tuned for the last two in this series coming soon!)**_


End file.
